The invention relates to apparatus for the liquidprocessing of light-sensitive sheet material comprising a substantially rectangular processing dish and means for the feeding and withdrawal of processing liquid to and from the dish including a circulating pump, as well as means for conveying the sheets through the dish.
The hitherto known apparatus of this type were not able to satisfay fully the rising demand for homogeneity of the development attained. This drawback is due, in the known devices, in particular to the lack of sufficient uniformity of the liquid flow over the light-sensitive layer. Moreover, the problem of protecting against oxidation those processing solutions which are highly sensitive thereto (developers) while being circulated, has not been solved satisfactorily in the known apparatus.